the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1750
In NeS2 Post 1750, Arkng Thand has heard of the death of Britt the Barman, which happened in NeS2 Post 1686, and chooses to read up on the Character's life with the book, Britt: The Legend. In Chapter One Britticus, who is an orphan, is pressed into military service by Gebtulus Simonious who seeks to pay his debts by recruiting the weak and poor into the army of the emperor. Simonious' soldiers are given the cheapest armour, which is made of papyrus, and weapons. Britticus meets Manlius but becomes convinced that something is strange about him and his story. Eventually Britticus deduces that Manlius is actually a girl who is running away from home. They decide they aren't cut out for the battle and flee. They're caught by the Roman Commander but he decides to let them run when he finds out their ages and who recruited them. When they reach Rome Manlius reveals that she is Nyneve. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter One Now that the Evil World Leader's Summit was over, Arkng Thand has returned to the United States of America and is in the library of the White House. Thand had spoken with the evil world leaders and gleaned much about the state of the world - not that he didn't know most of it already - but one thing stood out in his mind. The passing of Britt the Barman at the hands of the Ink Blood-lusting Antestarr. Arkng Thand sits in an armchair with a carefully selected book and begins to read it. It would probably take him a few posts to get through the entire thing... Britt the Legend Long ago in NeS History the boy Britt was born fatherless and was thus known as Britt the Basturd... however my editor now informs me that such detail is irrelevant. My editor happens to be Britt by the way.--'' ''Thand notes the scrawl of ink that follows as, presumably, the editor wrestled with the scribe. And so Britt the Bas-- I mean, Britt the Boy was one of the lowest dregs of society, living on the streets and performing the most menial of jobs for those of higher stations. The year was 207 BC and Britt the Boy's destiny of greatness was about to commence... Gebtulus Simonius: '''"You boy! What day is it!?" '''Britt the Boy: "Why, it's Christmas Day, Sir!" Gebtulus Simonius: "What're you talking about? Christmas doesn't exist yet!" Britt the Boy: "Oh... Sorry, it just seemed like something an orphan kid should say, Sir!" Gebtulus Simonius: "Orphan you say? Excellent! You can come with me and join the army." Britt the Boy: "Uh... what?" Gebtulus Simonius: '''"Face it, you haven't got anything to live for! And I have debts to pay! So I need an army I can send to Gaius Claudius NeroGaius Claudius Nero article, Wikipedia. in his CarthageCarthage article, Wikipedia. campaign. My debts get paid, you get to die an honourable death. Win-win." '''Britt the Boy: "You seem like a bad guy..." Gebtulus Simonius: "So? You get what you need, I get what I want. Now go on. There's other wretches in that soft excuse for an army too. Don't worry, they'll slap a helmet on you. You'll look the part at least. Over there, that's the chap that'll sign you up!" '' The Roman noble shoves Britt the Boy off towards a man with a piece of paper. He was taking signatures of any plebeian that happened to pass by - either taking their names for the Simonius army or taking their souls, who knows? Britt the Boy signed his name down and thus began his long march to MetaurusMetauro article, Wikipedia. where he and the rabble he was with would be asked to face Hasdrubal of CarthageHasdrubal Barca article, Wikipedia.. Britt's the Boy's helmet was much too large for his head and his armour was made of Egyptian papyrus. His spear was a stick with a sharpened end and his cape was a second-hand garment his years-dead mother had left him. The others in his troop were mostly criminals that wished to escape justice, except for one other boy.'' Britt the Boy: "Manlius a piece of your armour has fallen off." Manlius: "Oops! Why did they bother giving us this rubbish anyway? Might as well send us out there with nothing on!" Britt: "That would be embarrassing." Manlius: "I didn't mean literally, stupid. How old're you anyway?" Britt: "Eleven. You?" Manlius: '''"Fifteen. That's why I'm here. Parents tried to marry me off." '''Britt: "Really? Why!?" Manlius: "Grandchildren or something. I don't know! Don't care. Just wanted to get away and this sounded like fun. As in it did sound fun. Now..." Britt the Boy and Manlius continue to march through Italy towards the battle, often trailing somewhere behind the older men and being shouted at by their commander. Most of the way the two boys share stories of how hard their lives had been, but Britt the Boy got the impression that Manlius' stories may not be entirely true. Despite that, Britt the Boy was pleased to have one friend in the whole wide world at last. Arkng Thand: "Well now you just know ''something bad is going to happen..." ''One night the small troop finally reached the main army's camp and set up a few tents of their own. Manlius and Britt the Boy shared a single tent and Britt the Boy, at least, was glad to finally share his tent with his friend. But when it came time to sleep, Manlius just lay down in his armour. Britt: "Uh... isn't that uncomfortable?" Manlius: "It's made of paper." Britt: "Sure... but wouldn't it be more comfortable undressed?" Manlius: "What if we're attacked in the middle of the night, Britticus?" Britt: '''"You know I prefer just Britt." '''Manlius: "If you're going to ask stupid questions, I'm going to call you by your full name." Britt: '''"I knew it!" '''Manlius: "Knew what?" He opens one eye. Britt: "Your stories always seemed... wrong. And the way you act, especially when you go to pee... and now... and your name!" ' Manlius:' "Whatever it is, I probably don't want to hear it..." Britt: "You're a girl!" Manlius shot bolt upright and clamped a hand over Britt's mouth. Manlius: "By the Gods, can you say it any louder!?" Britt, hand still over his mouth, nods enthusiastically. Manlius: '"''Stupid. Keep it down and don't ever say that again. Understand?" Britt, slower, nods again. Manlius removes "his" hand. '''Britt: "But--" Manlius clamped "his" hand over Britt's mouth again and stares at him with dead-pan eyes. Britt sighs and nods before Manlius' hand is removed for a second time. Britt: "At least tell me why. Whisper." Manlius: '"I told you why. I didn't want to get married off, okay? It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. My parents are... different." '''Britt: '"At least you have parents. Mine're both dead. Or at least I ''think ''my father's dead." '''Manlius: "My father... isn't ''my father. My parents are rich Roman nobles that run a gladiator school. I guess my mother got bored of my father and... you know. Slept with one of the Britons father had as a gladiator." '''Britt: '"Your real father?" Manlius: "That's right. Father had the Briton executed, of course. But, luckily for me, took me in as his own daughter and, obviously, told everyone I was his. Only he and my mother, and eventually me, knew the truth." Britt: "Sounds... complicated." Manlius: "I told you it was!" Britt: "Well, it still doesn't sound like a good reason to join the army." Manlius: '''"Seemed like a good idea at the time, like I said. I thought my father just wanted to get rid of me, you know? The unwanted child. But now... I don't know." '''Britt: "Look, we could still get out of here! I'll help you escape and you can go back home!" Manlius: "Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to run from fighting. I've Barbarian blood in me." Britt: "I didn't say that. But we'll both probably die here. I only came here because I had nothing else. But now... well, now I've got a friend that deserves a second chance. So maybe I do too?" Manlius: "You think so? What about the battle?" Britt: "Do you think we'd help turn the tide of battle?" Manlius: "In our papyrus armour? Maybe not. Okay, let's get out of here!" Britt and Manlius peek out of their tent to see most of the army had gone to sleep. If anything the remaining soldiers would assume the two of them were going for a pee. They tried to walk away casually as possible, probably making themselves look more conspicuous in the process. The further they got from the camp, the quicker they started to walk. But then they were noticed by a scout, who had been on the look-out for Carthaginians, and a holler went up. Soon, as the two youngsters ran, soldiers were after them and the sound of hooves trembled through the ground. Manlius: "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!!" Britt: "Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!!" Manlius: '''"I knew this was a stupid idea! Why did I ever listen to you!?" '''Britt: "I was just trying to help!" Suddenly the horses were in front of them and they were forced to come to a halt. They tried to turn back but more horses were behind them. Swords were raised and words were being yelled but fear had grasped both Britt and Manlius so they couldn't understand. It seemed like the two were going to be killed on the spot before the horse commander broke through the line and addressed them with a deep, baritone voice. Commander: "Stop! They're just boys! How old are you?" Britt was quick to answer, knowing he was the youngest of the two. Britt: "Eleven, Sir!" Commander: "Are you scared?" Britt and Manlius nodded as fearfully as they could. Commander: "Who's unit did they come from?" Horseman: "Scout said they were coming from Simonius' unit, Sir." Commander: "That Gebtulus Simonius is a sponge and a scourge on society. I'll deal with him when I return to Rome. Let the children go. Do you two think you can make it to Rome all by yourselves?" Manlius: '''"Easy, sir! We marched all the way up here, we can march back again!" '''Commander: "Don't sound too confident, boy! I make have to enlist you after all!" Manlius: "Uh..." ' Commander:' "Go. Both of you. Run along." The two of them ran as fast as they could, away from the camp and the goodly Commander that released them. They didn't stop until they could see the nearest town's lanterns by the walls. They rested on the grass, panting and wheezing. Britt: "You never did tell me your real name." ' Manlius:' "It's from my homeland, you wouldn't understand it. Probably couldn't even say it." Britt: "Try." ' Manlius:' "Nyneve." Notes Britt's Commentary "This sub-arc came about after Britt the Barman was killed off after just a single post and I joked about him being crucial to the history of the NeS despite being bumped off so quick. This led to Britt: The Legend and that would lead to Britt's eventual resurrection within the NeS proper. BtL became a tool for history-building for many Characters and features of NeS lore." ~ Britt the Writer. References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post